To Make You Feel My Love
by eclatantly
Summary: Catherine has finally found Vincent but he still doesn't remember her. There isn't anything she wouldn't do to make him feel her love.


**_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong._**

* * *

Catherine was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. "Remember, remember, remember… "

* * *

It had been two full months since they've found Vincent and he still didn't quite remember her yet. She was deflated, confused.

"I haven't been a person of prayer since you took - since my mother died, but please, if you are up there, let him remember me. I know he does, deep down, but God, just let him know me. Remember us. I've lost so much in my lifetime and I can't lose him again, too."

The gravity of their situation hit her with a full force and she fell back onto the bed covering her hands over her face as loud sobs wracked her body.

* * *

"Catherine".

She must have fallen asleep. Minutes passed or hours, she had lost track of time.

Vincent rubbed her arm lightly as her eyelids fluttered open. They gazed at each other for a few moments before she spoke.

"Vincent? What is it? What's wrong?" Sitting up she tried to gain her bearings.

"I always knew the sound of your heart beating, Catherine."

"What?"

"But now I can put the memory of you with that sound. I remember."

"What?" She shook her head. "You what?"

"Catherine, I remember everything about you."

"JT and your past as a soldier?"

"I'm sure I'll remember everything else in time but none of that matters right now because I remember _us_."

She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck and without a moment of pause her lips were on his. His lips responded to hers and she felt every torturous moment of the past few months dissipate. This was it, this was everything.

* * *

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for taking so long to come back to you."

Tears were freely flowing from her eyes but she found it hard to blink, she couldn't let this moment go. She had to keep staring at him to make sure that this was really happening. That they were back to what they have always been.

"I knew you would, no matter what anyone else said, I knew you would."

"I could never stay away from you, not even if I tried."

"Is this a dream?" Her voice quivered and broke.

With a simple smile he replied "No."

"Is this really happening? You don't know how often I've dreamt of this."

"I love you." His voice shook as he fought back a few tears of his own.

"I have been waiting so long to hear you say that again. I have missed you and this. Vincent, I love you so much."

"I will never make the mistake of letting you go. Do you hear me? I'm never leaving you again."

"Stay. Tonight. Please, just… stay."

"Forever."

* * *

Vincent kneeled at the end of the bed as he undid the top button on her jeans, pulling them down her legs in one fluid motion. Leaning up he kissed his way down her chest until he came to her panty line.

Every touch was blazing heat. Scorching intensity.

The liquid fire was pooling between her legs causing her face to flush and he closed his eyes. She knew he could smell her arousal and that fact turned her on even more so than she already was.

* * *

Her heart was pounding a hundred miles a minute as he slowly moved inside of her, joining them.

Their fingers interlocked as their lips moved together. Tongues caressing each other. Hands joined. He pushed and she pulled. Rocking, connecting.

They were one.

Moans filled the air and it covered their bodies as they made love like a shield against the world.

* * *

Catherine reached up and cupped his face in her hands.

"Don't move, I want to feel you inside me awhile longer. I can't even begin to tell you how much I have missed this."

He softly moved them so they were facing each other. Side by side. They were holding on to each other for dear life.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

He slowly hovered above her. "Wake up."

She incoherently mumbled as she rooted her head under the fluffy white down pillow. She didn't want to lose the feeling from the past few hours and last night. It felt like a dream with the exception that this was better than any dream she could ever remember having.

"Hm, guess that means one thing then… "

He let his hand slide underneath her and move between her folds. With feather light touches he slowly explored her. As his fingers worked their magic, her moans that were thick with somnolence quickly turned into moans of pleasure.

* * *

Her thumb delicately traced his bottom lip. "I love you."

She whimpered as he pulled her closer to him, "I am so in love with you."

* * *

They fell in love once more like the leaves fall for autumn year after each passing year and they continued into the long night of forevers.

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
